


It's cold in here.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, cecil you dork its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: ((Prompt for after sex kisses,, completely sfw))





	It's cold in here.

Carlos laid back and kissed the top of Cecil's head still a little breathless. 

“I love you.”

Cecil chuckled and kissed his husbands cheek.

“I love you too.”

Cecil rolled over and grabbed the blanket off the floor. Carlos laughed as his husband bundled up.

“It’s almost 90 degrees outside.”

Cecil nodded curling up against the scientist.

“And the AC is on.”

Carlos wrapped his arms around his husband. And mumbled into his hair,

“It’s on because it’s 90 degrees outside.”

Cecil huffed dramatically.

“I’m cold Carlos.”

The scientist laughed and kissed the top of Cecil’s head.

“Ok poot.”

Cecil yawned and kissed Carlos’ chest.

“Mhm.”

Carlos listened as his husband’s breathing evened out and he began to snore lightly. The warmth from outside paired with Cecil’s body heat made it almost unbearably hot. But the feeling of Cecil’s heartbeat against his abdomen firmly challenged any thoughts of movement on Carlos’ part. In fact, the scientist couldn’t think of a place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like it!! Please leave comments!!


End file.
